Kageno Hiko
Hiko Kageno is a minor character of BONDS. She is a first year student at the idol academy's high school division. She is Sahashi Aki's childhood friend from the psychiatric hospital. She is a calm, upbeat 15-year old girl with dissociative identity disorder (DID) and schizoid personality disorder. Her alters are Gira, Aoi, Albertina (Tina), Albrecht (Brecht), Alfred, and Mamoru. Appearance Hiko has light blonde hair in a bob haircut with dark brown eyes and fair skin. She is seen wearing her school uniform, her/Gira's idol outfit, or her favorite casual clothes which consist of a pastel yellow sweater and blue jeans. Her hairstyle and/or clothes may change if her alters see themselves with a different hairstyle and/or clothes than her. Background Hiko was born in Germany and her birth name was Albertina Acker. She and her mother were abused by her father. She was forced to go to a private school by him instead of a public school like her mother wanted. The school's environment was not suitable for her because there was not sufficient support for her, one teacher she had was abusive, and some of the students were abusive as they had bullied her. The abuse went on until she was 7 years old. Her mother's relatives and a man from Japan--whom she still had a relationship with as a form of escape from her abusive husband and as a reason to not give up--managed to help the two of them to get away from her abusive father, abusive teacher, and the abusive students, to get out of Germany, and to go to Japan. The Japanese man later became her stepfather and her name was changed to Kageno Hiko. Hiko was split off from and created by Albertina to "take her place" due to the move being overwhelming for her; she is the host of the system. She is a childhood friend of Aki and they bonded during their time at a psychiatric hospital. She is also a fan of the Sahashi System and follows them on their accounts. Currently, she is the leader and member of Sound Stars. Personality Hiko appears aloof and detached though is also generally calm and upbeat. She enjoys anything to do with singing and dancing, but has stage fright which triggers depersonalization and derealization episodes around large groups of people that makes her unable to perform due to sharing Albertina's memories of being abused by her former teacher and the students at her old school, so Hiko allows Gira to perform on stage in front of large groups of people. Hiko tends to daydream often which causes her to come off as spacey and has a vivid inner world. She shows little emotion or observable change in mood and is indifferent to praise and criticism because of her childhood trauma. Though Hiko does not typically say much, she likes to talk with others and to be included. She does not have many friends, but she cherishes the ones she does have. Hiko likes cats as she feels that she has a close connection to them. Relationships *'Gira' - WIP *'Aoi' - WIP *'Albertina' - WIP *'Albrecht' - WIP *'Alfred' - WIP *'Mamoru' - WIP *Mother - WIP *Stepfather - WIP *Father - WIP *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Watanabe Miyu - WIP *Sahashi Aki - WIP Etymology WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Mochi *'Favorite Color:' Pastel yellow *'Favorite Genre:' J-pop, chillstep, classical *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy food, bitter food *'Least Favorite Color:' Bright colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' Metal, dubstep *'Least Favorite Animal:' None *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Hiko was meant to have blue-gray hair and dark gray eyes, but it was changed to her having light blonde hair and hazel eyes, but her eye color was then changed to dark brown eyes. **One of her alters, Aoi, has blue-gray hair and dark gray eyes like Hiko was originally meant to have. *Hiko's bob haircut is actually a wig and she has long straight hair under it. **She takes off her wig when she goes to sleep. *She refers to herself using watashi. *She was professionally diagnosed with DID and schizoid personality disorder twice (first time with schizoid personality disorder traits and second time with schizoid personality disorder), once when she was 10 during her stay at a psychiatric hospital and again when she was 15. *Hiko feels a rather distant connection to Germany due to the reason she was created. *She can speak and write in German, English, and Japanese. *Hiko participated in a study on children and adolescents with dissociative disorders. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters